Depression
by TheAlmightyLucario
Summary: May is suffering from a severe depression, and one day she decides to end it all. How can one person, by doing just one thing, help her overcome that? Slight Advanceshipping.


**Didn't really feel like working on Advanced Detective... so I wrote this instead.**

**Check out my story, Advanced Detective, to vote in this ongoing poll I have. I need lots of votes!**

* * *

May sighed. She contemplated about what she was going to do, and if she really had the courage to do it. It was dangerous and most likely life-threatening, but that was the point, wasn't it?

Depression. Such a negative word. As if whoever came up with it created it to match its definition.

If you look up depression in the dictionary, it will say something like this:

noun: **depression**; plural noun: **depressions**

severe despondency and dejection, typically felt over a period of time and accompanied by feelings of hopelessness and inadequacy.

However, the dictionary definition couldn't compare to what May was feeling. It had started about 5 weeks ago...

* * *

**WARNING: OBLIGATORY FLASHBACK AHEAD**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the sky was a perfect sapphire blue, the clouds were fluffy mounds of white cotton candy, and the first flowers of spring were in bloom. May happily skipped towards her boyfriend's house, feeling like the day was perfect.

She and Drew had gotten together after she beat him in the Grand Festival. Although Drew was angry, he had gotten her a large bouquet of roses along with reservations to the fanciest restaurant in town. It was that night that he confessed to her. Flattered, May accepted his token of love, and they had been dating ever since.

She took out he key Drew had entrusted her with and opened the door, revealing a dimly lit, yet very neat guest room. A stiff, ornate-looking chair and a loveseat were the only occupants in the room.

'Wonder where Drew is,' May thought, making her way to Drew's immaculate yet cold kitchen. After making a quick sweep of the room, she found that the only things in there were a few gleaming metal pans.

It was then she heard the moaning.

Alarmed, she rushed upstairs, where the noise was coming from. Fearing the worst, she swung open the door to Drew's room (where the moans were coming from)...

...only to find Drew passionately kissing an unfamiliar pink-haired girl.

At that moment exactly 557,612 objects in the entire world broke or shattered.

One of them was May's heart.

Drew and the mystery girl both looked up, startled. 'Oh, crap,' Drew thought nervously. "May, listen, I can exp-"

"No, YOU listen," May hissed, her eyes filled with tears. "We're through. I can't believe I even agreed to date in the first place!" With that, May slapped Drew across the face and dashed out of his house, sobbing.

...

...

...

"You never told me you had a girlfriend," the pink-haired girl said in a dangerous voice.

"Yeah, about that..." Drew gulped.

"Milktank... pummel him," the girl said, fuming.

"No... _no... NOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

* * *

After the heartbreaking scene with Drew, May's life had gone downhill. In a freak accident involving a crate of Pokeballs, seven canisters of oil, and several upside down and angry Electrodes, her beloved brother Max was taken from her. After Max's death, May's parents, Norman and Caroline, began to constantly bicker and argue. This animosity eventually culminated in divorce in which both parents constantly vied for May's attention.

What with the stress and grief that was her life, May eventually turned to what she saw as her only option: alcohol. She soon took to drinking at least 3 bottles of beer a day, which, as you may imagine, steadily chipped away at her health.

Not only were her personal and medical lives failing, May began a horrible Contest slump. After a few days, she considered herself lucky to even qualify for the second round in Contests. Her Pokemon eventually became more and more distant, increasing her irritability and sadness.

Eventually, May decided that enough was enough.

* * *

So that is how May found herself standing at a train station platform in the Battle Subway, anxiously awaiting the next train. Before she had left her small, run-down apartment, she had sent copies of the same note to all of her friends and remaining family, explaining what she was about to do. She decided to leave her Pokemon with Professor Oak, so they could interact and live with Ash's Pokemon.

She took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the edge of the platform.

For each step she took, May noticed things that she wouldn't have on an ordinary basis. A battered tennis shoe lying on the ground. A young boy begging for a piggyback ride on one of his parents. The dark specks in the overhead lights that obstructed the white glare that illuminated the station. A dried out marker being tossed aside by a careless businessman.

Funny how time seems to slow down when you're about to die.

* * *

Ash eagerly dashed over to his platform, anticipating his match with the Subway bosses Ingo and Emmet. After lots of grinding and training, he had decided that his team was ready for the challenge.

As he sat on the bench, a wave of nostalgia hit him he thought back on his adventures as a child remembering his companions. Misty, the feisty red-haired tomboy. Brock, the cook and breeder who had an annoying habit for hitting on pretty girls. Dawn, who was like a sister to him. Iris, the energetic girl who he always sparred with. Cilan, the legendary Pokemon Connoisseur. Geeky old Max, who Ash couldn't stop crying over days after his death. And May...

He had been attracted to May ever since they had met, and was nearly heartbroken when she had told him she was dating Drew. After that, she ahd severed all contact with him. As if she had more important things on her mind...

It was then that Ash saw a pretty brunette in a gray overcoat and pants slowly walking dangerously close to the train tracks. With a start, Ash realized that she _wanted _to fall onto the tracks - and that the train was approaching very quickly.

He lept up and dashed towards the woman, barely taking the time to realize that the woman was May.

* * *

May closed her eyes as her foot met empty space and she began to fall towards the tracks - only to be tackled to the side.

"Argh! What the hell?!" she yelled, rubbing her back. "Who - oh."

"Hi, May," Ash said awkwardly. "What were you doing?!"

"Ending my own misery," May snapped trying to stand up. "Now get out of my way."

Ash grabbed her arm. "No," he said firmly. "We're going to get you help."

May froze for a moment. Then, suddenly, she burst into tears. In truth, it was the first time in 5 long, miserable weeks, that anyone had shown any care or affection for her.

Ash slowly wrapped her arms around her, whispering, "It's OK, May. It's OK."

May smiled, and together, the two adults slowly made their way out of the subway station, hand in hand. As they went outside, May felt a dark, heavy cloud over her heart lift, and she felt happy - happier than she had been for more than a month. Now that she had Ash by her side, May had hope. She had life.

* * *

**#CheesyEnding!**

**Ah... now that I've gotten my sentimentality out, I can finally get back to Advance Detective. If you haven't already, check my profile page and vote in my poll!**

**Review! x3**


End file.
